naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticks the Badger
Sticks the Badger 'is an eleven-year-old, anthropomorphic jungle badger and a force of nature in every way. She is usally alone at most times, but after spending time with Sonic and his friends, she hangs out with them and helps them in tough situations, particularly Team Rose, and Blaze the Cat. Background Physical Appearance Sticks is a anthropomorphic badger only slightly shorter than Amy. She has orange fur with long hair on the back of her head, which she keeps in two thick locks with auburn strings, and two stripes of brown fur over each of her eyes and bushy round ears to the end of her hair. Additionally, she has a peach muzzle with a small black nose, blue eyes and a medium-long bushy tail. Her attire consists of a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together, and tan fur-skin boots, one with a fur cuff and the other with metal bands. As accessories, she has a golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold ring. Personality Sticks is energetic, hyperactive and primal, like a wild animal. She has sharp animal instincts and is a fearsome combatant and tenacious hunter, and when angry she enters a feral frenzy. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become off-kilted, obtuse, mental and just plain nutty, and she thinks others are living in an alternate world different from the normal one, something that unnerves friends and enemies alike. However, she does not like having herself and theories written off as crazy, as she insists whole-hearted she is correct (which she often turns out to be). In spite of her background, Sticks is intelligent, though her manner of speaking comes off as strange and grammatically incorrect to other people as she speaks in a primitive dialect she taught herself. Also, there is a definite method in much of her madness, and her hair-brained ideas can sometimes in fact be a stroke of brilliance. Sticks is far from civilized as a result of living in the jungle. She has no concept of formal behavior, a fact she knows and worries will embarrass her in fancy situations, and she is disgusted by anything cute, adorable and fuzzy. She loves spending time in her burrow and returns to it for safety when a situation becomes too bizarre for her. Like Tails, she is passionate about arts and crafts and makes things from what she finds in nature. Because of her wildness, Sticks' social skills need plenty of work. Outspoken to a fault, She always speak her mind, even if it comes across as socially uncalibrated, and her wildness sometimes gets her into trouble during social situations. She is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions and paranoia (which nearly always turns out to be true), and senses danger everywhere at all times, which means that she is always stressed. As such, she has equipment prepared for even the oddest situations. While the concepts of sharing, compassion, and friendship are foreign to her, Sticks has a good heart and a genuine desire to get closer to Sonic and his friends, though she is also completely comfortable being on her own, and is fiercely loyal to them. However, this also creates an internal struggle for her; on one hand she is not sure she can handle the life outside her burrow, but on the other hand she loves her friends and wants to hang out with them. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Animal Instincts: Sticks possesses unparalleled and quite accurate animal instincts. *'Super Speed': *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes' Combat Skills and Weaponry *'Boomerangship Mastery': While she has skills in wielding weapons, she is most well-versed in the usage of boomerangs, being able to throw even a boomerang made from a ladle with pinpoint accuracy. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': In battle, Sticks is a great warrior due to her wild side. She has fearsome skills in combat and it is noted no one has to worry about her in battle. *'Weapon Crafting' Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Other Skills *'Hunting and Surviving Skills' *'Proficient EnerBeam wielder' *'Grinding' Equipment *Spear *Sticks' Boomerang Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best friend, close as sisters) *Silver the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Close friend and partner-in-combat) **Cream the Rabbit and Cheese (Close friends) **Big the Cat *Zach the Hedgehog *The Chaotix *New Freedom Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Omochao *Kingdom of Acorn Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Badniks *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Doctor Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Impereator Ix *The Nocturnus Clan *Team Hooligan *Walter Naugus *The Black Arms *The Shadow Vipers *The Metarx **Dark Oak **Pale Bay Leaf **Black Narcissus **Yellow Zelkova **Red Pine **Green Maple *Lyric the Last Ancient Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Mustelids Category:Team Heroes Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters